


Share a poison apple

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhmm...this is a story about taking care of people (in this case taking care of Party Poison mostly...) and water. /o\<br/><i>His hand slides slowly over Pony's skin, skims his lip, and falls away, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of water behind. “I'll take it from here,” he says, diving into the water again. Pony's fingers slip through the shampoo slick hair.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a poison apple

**Title:** Share a poison apple  
 **Pairing:** Poison/Kid/Show Pony, also: kind of Poison everyone (Implied Killjoys GSF)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Uhmm...this is a story about taking care of people (in this case taking care of Party Poison mostly...) and water. /o\  
 _His hand slides slowly over Pony's skin, skims his lip, and falls away, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of water behind. “I'll take it from here,” he says, diving into the water again. Pony's fingers slip through the shampoo slick hair._  
 **Warning(s):** Sex, slight d/s undertones, angsty, incest  
 **Author’s Notes:** Title from Breaking Benjamin's 'Forever'. Written for the Killjoys [Kink-Meme](http://soulascending.livejournal.com/50569.html?thread=399753#t399753), a combination of two prompts: grooming and love and Party Poison worship.  
 **Word Count:** 4.632  
 **Beta:** tygermine, stones_at_moons  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
Show Pony is watching as Kid's finger runs down the soft skin (he imagines it to be soft because it always seems to be, but he doesn't know because he never dared to touch) of Poison's neck.

“Tickles...” Poison says with an easy laugh in his voice. It sounds a bit breathy. Kid stops and cocks his head as if he's considering something. His finger still on Poison's neck, he leans down and licks the single droplet of water from his brother's neck. Poison laughs. His body shaking with it. His hair is dripping pink water onto the sand.

“Tastes like soap...” Kid says making a face.

“What did you expect?” Poison asks, he's still bent over from when Kid started washing and then rinsing his hair with clean, lukewarm water. They took it outside because...Actually, Pony has no idea why they thought it would be a good idea to put lukewarm water into canisters and then wash their hair outside in the shadow of the abandoned hotel. Maybe it's a thing for the brothers, he doesn't know. He doesn't know a lot of things about Poison and Kid. He never had the nerve or time to ask them about life before.

“Something clean...” Kid says and then: “you.”

Poison shakes his head and water goes flying everywhere. Leaving dark spots in the sand around him. “Soap is better than sand and dirt,” he says.

“Maybe, but soap tastes bitter, sand doesn't.” Poison keeps silent at that. “At least you smell good again,” Kid adds.  
Poison makes to get up from his hunched over position, but Kid's finger is resting on his skin again. In the middle of his neck. Digging in maybe, Pony can't say for sure – he's too far away.

“Hey...” Poison says softy.

“Just let me rinse it one more time,” Kid answers and his brother nods.  
It's not really necessary. Pony knows. Actually, it's just a waste of perfectly good water.

“What the hell are they even doing?” Ghoul asks and Pony starts, feeling caught (and he didn't do anything, he just watched – there is nothing else to do after all).

“Kid is washing Poison's hair,” he answers, but doesn't turn to look at Ghoul. He can hear Ghoul light a cigarette.

“In the shadow of the hotel...yeah, they would,” Ghoul says, exhaling smoke.

“Hmm?”

“So Poison can keep his pale princess skin,” he says it loud enough to carry clearly over to the brothers.

Poison doesn't turn his head, but gives Ghoul the finger. “Fuck you, I know you love it,” he shouts. He doesn't need to, their voices carry perfectly here.  
Ghoul laughs and Pony wonders.

~+~  
Everyone who has half a brain knows that Party Poison is the leader of the Killjoys, but at times Pony thinks it's more than just that.  
Unconditional love seems to be what ties them together. Trust too, of course, but not as much as unconditional love.  
It's easy to explain it with Kid, Pony thinks. They're brothers. Pony never had a sibling, or if he had he doesn't remember, and no one knows, so it doesn't matter.  
Maybe it is easy with Jet Star as well: Doctor D once said that they’ve known each other since they were kids.  
Not so easy with Fun Ghoul. Pony knows he joined the Killjoys much, much later. He doesn't know exactly why or how they let him in, he only knows it was after they lost one of their own. No one talks about the lost ones.

“Hey, let me,” Ghoul says and lights a cigarette for Poison. A ray gun grazed his shoulder earlier that day and the skin there looks dark and scorched, nothing that won't heal with time, but it hurts like hell. Pony knows. He doesn't think there is one person left in the zones who hasn’t felt the wrong side of a ray gun.  
Poison smiles and Ghoul lights a cigarette for him, takes the first drag and hands it over to Poison.

“Thanks.”

Pony can't stop staring at Poison's lips. Kid gives him a look and a tiny smirk. Show Pony has no idea what it means.

~+~  
Pony kind of got stranded (not left behind, never left behind) during the last raid and that's why he's been driving with the Killjoys for three days now. They’ll take him to Doctor D when it's safe again. He hopes Doctor D is okay, but you can never know in the zones.

“Here,” Jet Star tosses something in Poison's direction, Pony looks up and follows the object until it's safe in Poison's hand.

Poison smiles and then laughs. “You have one too?” he asks.

Jet Star shrugs. “I know you're gonna share with Mikey at least and it's not my flavour anyway.”

“It's _chocolate_ ,” Poison stresses and Pony's eyes widen, he knows it and looks down again.

“Not my flavour,” Jet Star repeats.

“Liar.” Poison says and Jet Star shrugs again, not denying it. “Thanks.”

“Whatever,” Jet Star answers and gets on the bike. He'll be away for a few days. They are supposed to meet up with him in five days somewhere – Pony has no idea where.

~+~  
The next day, Fun Ghoul comes back from a raid and he's grinning like a crazy person. Pony is curious. He gets off the bike and walks over to where Poison is lying with his head in Kid's lap. Kid stroking his hair. His fingers tangling and tugging to make him open his eyes. Poison smiles when he sees Ghoul approaching.

“Something good?” he asks.

“Fucking fantastic,” Ghoul says. He sits down next to them and pulls something out of his backpack.

“Oh fuck me!” Poison exclaims. “I don't even know that one,” he adds, he's holding up a book. Battered cover and all. His face lighting up like the sun. It's hard to look away when Poison is like this. Relaxed and happy. Pony knew him only as the grim leader before this little road trip of theirs.

“Sure, princess,” Ghoul answers easily and hands over a tube of something. Kid's fingers still in Poison's hair.

“It's new,” he says a bit breathy.

“Yes, it is...” Ghoul answers.

~+~  
Pony stumbles across Poison by accident. He just wants to take a quick sponge bath before the Killjoys wake up (he has a thing about not being naked around other people) and there he is: In all his naked glory. Poison is lying in the bathtub, his eyes closed, one hand hanging over the edge, fingers curled around the book, Pony can't see the other. He's staring and he knows it. Poison's hair is wet at the ends and leaves a small puddle on the dirty floor. There are droplets of water on his shoulder and his lashes are dark from it.

“You're staring,” Poison says, without opening his eyes.

Pony swallows and nods; he should have known that no one could sneak up on Poison and Pony wasn't even trying to. “Sorry....”

“You wanna wash my hair?” Poison asks.

“I...”

“You don't have to, I just like when someone does it for me...” Poison says, shrugging. The water makes a soft sound against the old metal of the tub.

“Sure,” Pony replies. He isn't sure what the hell he's doing, to be honest. He’s had the feeling (for a while now) that everyone knows more about everything than he does.  
He steps closer and takes the bottle of shampoo that is lying beside the tub. He takes a deep breath.  
“You need to get it wet again...” he says softly his hand on Poison's head. Just a light touch, just to guide him.

Poison goes easily enough, takes a breath and sinks into the water. He's back up a few seconds later. His lips are shiny and Pony can't look away. Poison's eyes are still closed. His breathing soft and regular. Pony squeezes a bit of shampoo into his palm and begins to massage it into Poison's blood red hair. He feels Poison relax, sees him bite his lower lip, hears the book drop to the floor and sees his hands curl around the rim of the tub. Moving restlessly. He doesn't dare looking anywhere else.

“You were looking when Kid washed my hair,” Poison says out of the blue. Pony's fingers still. “Hey, don't stop.” His voice is soft.

“You didn't...you couldn't have seen me,” he answers. He remembers it. Poison was looking down the whole time.

Poison smiles. “No, but I don't have to. I'm not alone.”

Of course Pony thinks. Of course. Ghoul saw him, Kid saw him too, probably. His fingers tighten in Poison's hair involuntary and Poison makes a noise.  
Pony does it again.  
A light tug, just to see what happens. Poison's hands curl harder around the bathtub and he leans into it. Biting his lip. Pony feels a rush of something and he can't look away from Poison's face. He unconsciously leans down. His breath mingling with Poison's, their lips just inches apart. Poison's eyes snap open and his wet hand is on Pony's cheek.  
“Do you even know what you're doing?” he asks in the same soft voice.

Pony shakes his head. He doesn't, he doesn't. “No...”

“Thought so,” Poison answers with a smile. His hand slides slowly over Pony's skin, skims his lip, and falls away, leaving a rapidly cooling trail of water behind. “I'll take it from here,” he says, diving into the water again. Pony's fingers slip through the shampoo slick hair.

~+~  
Pony is drinking coffee, sitting on the floor of the small hotel kitchen. Kid and Poison are standing at the sink a bit away from him. He feels tired and restless. He hadn’t slept well the past two nights and they still have two days until Kid and Poison get him back to Doctor D and meet up with Ghoul and Jet Star.

“Frank left a bruise...” Kid says softly and Pony looks up from his coffee. Poison's shirt is lying on the floor. Kid is tracing a bruise on his brother's shoulder. Poison's head falls forward a soft noise escaping his lips. Kid smiles. “That good, hmm?”

“Yeah...” Poison answers.

“Come here,” Kid says, leading him to the sink. “I'll wash your hair, might be the last time in a while, we should indulge as much as we can.”

Poison laughs. “Yeah.”

Pony knows that as soon as they’re out of here, Doctor D will let everyone in the zones know about the underground well here. Kid is right, it might be the last time for a while that they have enough clean water to bath or wash their hair as often as they want.  
Show Pony has no idea why he just can't get up and leave or look away for that matter. His mind always flashes to that morning when he was washing Poison's hair. He can't stop thinking about it – and that's the reason why he didn't sleep. Can't sleep.  
He's not naïve. He knows what sex is, he’s had a few blow jobs here and there. Not too much experience, because he and Doctor D are constantly moving and it's hard to hook up when you're running with Doctor D. Still he has had his fair share of sexual experience – just nothing like this. Whatever this is.

“Wanna help?” Kid asks and Pony looks at him. “Washing Gee's hair?” he adds, amusement colouring his voice.  
Poison looks down at him, through his lashes. A smile playing around his lips. Something angry settles in Pony's veins.

“I don't know what I'm doing,” he says sharply.

“You got to him...when?” Kid asks and Poison shakes his head. “Never-mind. I can show you,” he says to Pony.

Pony knows this is some kind of test. He just has no idea what kind and if he wants to pass. What consequences it'll have if he passes. He stands up and puts the half-full mug on the counter.

“Sure,” he says and it feels like déjà-vu.

“Come here,” Kid instructs. “Under the tap, Gee,” he adds and Poison does as he is told. His hair is a red veil, obscuring his face as the water runs down over his head and face, disappearing into the sink. “Take the shampoo,” Kid says and Pony does, he goes through the motions one after another like Kid tells him to. Poison's hands are curled around the sink as Pony massages the shampoo into his hair and skin. His eyes are closed and his breathing is not as regular as it was at the beginning. Kid beside him digs his finger into the bruise suddenly and Poison makes a noise that makes Pony stop abruptly, his fingers tangled in the long red strands and he tugs a bit to get them free, to get away and Poison moans.

“You like that...” Pony breathes.

“You like him,” Kid says and Pony isn't sure if he's talking to Poison or him. It doesn't seem to matter either way. “Careful now,” Kid says softly, grabbing Pony's hands and untangling his finger from Poison's hair. “Can we rinse now?”

“Yes,” Poison answers, his voice sounds breathy, a bit wrecked.

“Okay.” he turns a bit to look at Pony, “Take the mug, the clean one and pour water into it, would you?” he says.

Pony nods, he's not going to question why. If that's how the brothers do things, well...that's how it's done then.  
Poison turns and leans his head back, so that his hair is dripping light pink into the sink. His eyes are closed again, his fingers clenched around the sink he's leaning against. Kid takes another mug and pours water into it and then he smoothes Poison's hair back and pours water on it, he gives Pony a look and Pony steps forward. His thigh nudges Poison's hand. He pours water into the mug and follows Kid's instructions. It's easy. Pour, rinse, repeat. Sometimes Kid smoothes back a dark red curl. Water runs into the sink and down Poison's neck, the side of his face, touches the corner of his lips. Kid brushes it away when it's too close to Poison's eyes. Some stray drops land on his shoulders and chest. Pony can't look away. Poison is beautiful. Not just good looking, fucking beautiful. Beautiful in a way something broken and poisonous with sharp edges would be.

“All done,” Kid says and Poison's eyes snap open. He licks his lips. “Wanna take this upstairs?” he asks. Pony has the feeling it isn't a real question.

Poison nods. “Him too,” he says.

Kid smiles. “I know.” He grabs Pony's hand and looks at him. His eyes sharp and earnest. “You don't have to,” he says.

Pony knows he doesn't have to, he also knows that this is a test as well. “I know.”  
Kid smiles.

~+~  
The bed is dusty, but it always is – the desert gets in everywhere, leaving a layer on everything. It's nothing new. Poison is a flushed, writhing mess on it. His hair is wet and leaves spots on the worn out duvet.  
Pony looks as Kid leans down, so carefully, and kisses the bruise on Poison’s shoulder before his lips wander up to his neck, the side of his face, to settle on his lips.  
Watching it steals Pony's breath away.

“How do I taste?” Poison teases, and Kid laughs, burying his head in the crook of Poison's neck.

“Like water, like you.”

“Hey...come here?” it's a soft question, but it really shouldn't be one, Pony thinks. Poison curls his fingers around his wrist as he steps closer and then onto the bed.

“There are rules,” Kid says, looking up. His eyes are soft, but serious.

Pony nods. “I know...”

Poison smiles. “You'll be alright. Kid shows you everything you'll need to know and then some more.”

“You're flirting with me?” Pony asks.

Poison's fingers tighten around his wrist; he's smiling. “Yeah, for some time now.”

Kid cocks his head. “Here is one rule: take your time.”

“Because he loves it?” Pony asks, Poison's grip is nearly painful now.

“Yes, I do...”

~+~  
As rules go it isn't a difficult one – in theory.  
There is just something about Poison's...submission isn't the right word, because it's just not submission – all of his moves have a demanding touch, that makes you want to break him down piece by tiny piece. To watch him pant and fall apart. It doesn't help in the slightest that he moans and gasps so beautifully every time Kid touches a bruise Fun Ghoul left behind. The knowledge settles heavily into Pony's veins, making his blood rush faster. His heart beats like a drum. It feels primal. He brushes his fingertips against Poison's ribs, softly, carefully, feather light and Poison shifts into the touch.  
Pony knows Kid is kissing his brother, but he can't look, because if he does he's going to lose it.

“Clothes,” Kid says and Pony looks up. Kid brushes a finger against Poison's lips and Poison takes it into his mouth. Pony really isn't sure how long he'll last.  
He nods, taking off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring at all where they land. There is sand everywhere after all. “Better,” Kid says. He leans over and grabs Pony's hand, leading it to Poison's mouth, replacing his own fingers with Pony's and then begins to take off his own clothes. Poison's tongue feels warm and wet and Pony didn't think he would like that, never had the time to indulge in anything like this, but god, he kind of loves it. Everything inside him is on fire from Poison's tongue around his finger.

“I want to kiss you...” he says. He knows, he knows he needs to ask the questions, because he's not here to take anything – except what Poison is willing to give. Poison nods, Pony's finger slipping out of his mouth and Pony leans down to kiss him. Not like he wants to, like Poison seems to want to. It's no hardship at all. It's like you automatically want what Poison wants. He's enthralled.  
Poison gasps and moans into his mouth, Pony places a hand carefully on Poison's chest. Feels his heart under his palm, beating hard and fast. Poison's fingers tangle in Pony's hair to keep him close. Pony's hand wanders over his shoulder, his collarbone, his side, down his ribs and back. He wants to touch everything. Sometimes he bumps against Kid's hands, their fingers tangle on Poison's skin briefly.  
The soft kiss to his neck lets him look up and Poison moans a protest, his fingers tighten in Pony's hair, it's nearly painful.

“Just follow my lead...” Kid whispers and Pony nods, there is nothing else he can do. He knows the rules, but it's easier to just follow instructions in this case. And he wants to make this good, make it last. Poison's pale skin is flushed, he's hard and Pony knows no one has touched him below the waist. At all. He isn't sure he has to ask for it or if Poison will.  
Kid touches his elbow and Pony looks at him. “You okay?” he smirks, just a tiny smirk, but it speaks volumes.

“Yes,” he is, he thinks he's kind of perfect. Fantastic even.

Kid nods, grabs his hand and places it on Poison's stomach. Their fingers are tangled. “Want those pants off, Gee?” Kid asks.

“Yes,” he answers, biting his lip and Kid leans down to kiss him on the cheek, Pony follows. Their hands working on the pants, sliding them down and as they do so, their lips following a path over Poison's shoulders, his ribs, his hipbone, until the pants and boxers are off. Poison is barefoot because he loves to feel the hard floor beneath his feet.  
He's gorgeous, Pony thinks, hard and flushed and biting his lip.  
There is a split second where Kid looks at Poison and then Poison nods and Pony knows the course of action has just been decided.

“There is lube under the pillow somewhere on your side of the bed,” Kid says. Poison moans. Pony searches for it and produces it a minute later.

“Have you done this before?” Poison asks, his voice wrecked. Kid is running his hand over his hip, brushing his cock from time to time.

“What? Fuck someone?” Pony asks.

Poison makes a face and Kid laughs. “We don't use the f-word in bed,” he says. Pony nods.  
“No, fingered someone until that someone comes,” he clarifies and Poison moans again.

“No,” because he hadn't and this is so not the time to lie about something like this and screw up.

“There is a first time for everything,” Poison says with a smile.

“As I'm sure you know by now...” Kid starts.

“Yeah, I'll just follow your lead,” Pony finishes for him.

Kid grabs him around the neck, Pony is sure it'll leave a bruise, Kid is fucking strong, and kisses him hard, not the way he kisses Poison. “I really want to screw you later,” he says harshly.

“I really want to watch...” Poison whispers.

“Lube,” Kid demands and Pony hands it over. Kid pours some onto their fingers and guides them between Poison's legs. Kid knows exactly what he's doing. There are no awkward pauses, no weirdness at all. Pony's finger circles before Kid nods and he's allowed to slip it inside. He does it slow, because everything they're doing is happing slowly.  
It feels like forever before a second finger is added and then a third, by that time Poison is biting his arm. So he doesn't make a noise. It's one of the hottest things (scratch that) it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. He gives Kid a questioning look.  
“Left over behaviour...” Kid only says.  
Pony nods, he knows all about it. He's had to be silent too when he wanted to jerk off with Doctor D just a few feet away. There isn't much privacy on the run.  
Poison is panting and squirming, meeting every slow trust. His skin is glistening from sweat.  
“Want me to touch you, Gee?” Kid asks, his voice soft. Poison shakes his head frantically no.

“Stubborn.”

“You love it,” Poison grits out.

“I do,” Kid says, leaning down to kiss his brother.  
Pony has no idea how long it takes for Poison to come, it feels like hours. He's biting his lip so hard it whites out, his hands tearing at the duvet. It rips. His body is taut like a bowstring. And then he sighs and just falls down onto the bed. Exhausted.

He opens his eyes and looks at Kid and then at Pony. He smiles. “Still wanna watch,” he says.

~+~  
Kid snuggles into Poison on one side and Pony on the other. He feels tired and used and so fucking good.

“He didn't...it wasn't too rough, was it?” Poison asks, his fingers playing with Pony's hair.

“No...it was...” he stops and turns his head to look at Poison. “What I needed...I guess?” he finishes.

“What you wanted,” Kid says lazily from the other side.

“What you wanted,” Pony gives back.

Poison tugs at his hair, sharply. “Hey...you can always, always say no,” he says seriously.

“I know. I didn't say it wasn't what I wanted, too. Sometimes two people can want the same thing, you know?” he answers, kissing Poison's shoulder softly.

Poison laughs. “Cheeky.”

“The name means something,” Pony answers.

Poison tugs again, until he can kiss Pony, hard, messy and dirty. Like Kid did. It steals his breath away, because it's so unexpected. He can hear Kid laugh.

“Sleep now,” Poison says and Pony closes his eyes. It's hard to say no to Poison.

~+~  
He is in the back-seat, staring at the desert rushing by. He feels kind of hollow, like something was stolen from him, and that is by no means true. He got something, gave something away, too, but no one took anything from him. Not in the last couple of days.  
Poison and Kid are silent in the front. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it.

~+~  
Ghoul takes one look at them and smirks. Jet Star takes him aside later while the rest of them and Doctor D are discussing something revolutionary or other.

“It doesn't mean nothing,” Jet Star says, lighting a cigarette.  
Pony nods, he isn't sure what they are talking about, but he has a guess. Jet Star sighs. “He didn't fuck you just because you were there.”

“They,” Pony corrects softly.

Jet Star gives him a surprised look and takes another drag of his cigarette. “Then it really doesn't mean nothing.”Jet Star reassures him.

Pony really isn't so sure. Poison and Kid; they are different when they aren't...well brothers who are flirting with him. They are the Killjoys. Feared and fearless. Blowing shit up and ready to die any minute if they have to. Heroes of the resistance. He's just a kid.

~+~  
Poison finds him later, he lights a cigarette and leans against the car. Pony is sitting in the shadow of the Trans Am, waiting for Doctor D to say the words, so they'll be on the road again.

“Don't brood,” he says, exhaling smoke.

“I can't help it,” Pony answers.

Poison grabs him by his hair and tugs gently, Pony can't help the flood of memories and the soft moan. He jerks away and gets up. Turning to face Poison: he's angry. This is hard enough without Poison bringing back memories of something that he'll never have again with his touch.  
Poison smiles and it looks a bit cruel, a bit sad. He grabs Pony's wrist hard and pulls, so Pony falls against his chest. He wants to struggle, but Poison kisses his neck softly once, his breath ghosting over Pony's skin.

“You should really call me Gerard the next time,” he says.  
Pony's hands tighten in Poison's back, his hands balled into fists. He's losing it and fast. Gerard steps back, takes Pony's face into his hands, kisses his lips once. “You can't decide not to love, just because death is following us around like a shadow,” he says softly.

Pony closes his eyes. “I don't love you.”

Poison kisses his nose. “I know...” he begins.

“Gee! The fuck? Come on!” Ghoul shouts. Poison turns his head and nods, once sharp. Ghoul throws his hands up. Poison looks back at him. His fingers tighten on Pony's skin.

“I know that you're a shitty liar,” he finishes. “Maybe you want to work on that,” he smiles and kisses him again.

Pony pushes him away. Takes a deep breath. “You need to go,” he says. Poison nods, turns and Pony thinks, what the hell, he grabs Poison's arm and spins him, kisses him hard. “For your brother,” he says.  
Poison laughs.

~end~


End file.
